El chico misterio
by Dave Strider Cool
Summary: [La sinopsis esta junto al primer cap por ser larga] Un John amoroso junto con un Dave pachonsito, un Erisol sensualmente hermoso, y muchos otros ships. :DD Por favor lean y disfruten de esta historia que me ha costado escribir.
1. El comienzo

Título: El chico misterio [Dave Strider y John Egbert] /Homestuck/.

Autor: Yo, May. :33

Adaptación: No, pero los personajes pertenecen a Andrew Hussie.

Género: Romance, comedia, drama.

Advertencias: Les voy a pedir de rodillas, malditos homofóbicos, ¡No los acepto! Tambien, si desean corregirme o ayudarme, no duden en decírmelo.

* * *

~-*SINOPSIS*-~

¿Yo? ¿Dave? ¿¡Dave Strider!? Nah, es imposible para mi mente, ¿Yo enamorado de un chico?, bueno… ¡No! ¡Dave! ¡Concéntrate, idiota! Es un chico, de hermosa voz, pero es un chico. De tiernas mejillas sonrojadas, pero es un chico. De labios que desearía besar, pero… Es un chico, es un chico, es un chico, ¡Es un C-H-I-C-O! Mierda, me moriré, moriré pensando en un _puto_ chico.

- H-hola- susurro su suave voz, me estremecí por dentro, pero por fuera, solo le miré sin desinterés, aunque me muriera de ganas de besarle los labios y no soltarlo nunca, hasta que lloré e implore que le deje libre.

- _Eggbert_- le dije su apodo, el sonrió pero no se movió, a cambio, me mostro esas preciosas mejillas sonrojadas que me _enamoraron_.

- ¿Me siento yo o me invitas tú?- preguntó amable, mientras sostenía la charola de comida de la secundaria.

- ¡Haz lo que quieras!- conteste fingiendo enojo, lo quería, pero esto jamás funcionaría, lo sé, lo sé de antemano, me fije un segundo en la playera de John, la misma de siempre, pero una manga decía "_The love is love, and the love is equal_".

- John…- llamé su atención en un susurro, más él se concentró en mirar su comida un segundo, para luego tomar un cubierto y empezar a comer.

- ¿Qué sucede?- me respondió luego de un par de minutos- No pienses que te habría ignorado así como así- sonreí y después di un suspiro que decía exactamente "Oh querido John…"- Dilo y sin rodeos- exigió suavemente.

- John… Estoy confun…- él me cortó la frase con un beso, a sabiendas que me refería a eso.

- Calma, Dave… Ahora sólo piensa en mis labios sobre los tuyos.

Esta decidido, John Egbert me quiere matar cada neurona de mi cerebro.

_Capítulo 1__: "El comienzo"_

No todo surgió así de la nada, John y yo vamos a la misma secundaria por un error de John [Del cual no se menciona aquí.] y él pelinegro termina siendo transferido aquí, pero… No sólo la estadía de John aquí me pone nervioso, no, es que el más pequeño -Por un año- destruyó su cama saltándole encima, obviamente cuando los maestros vinieron a ver cómo había sido su primera semana aquí en la academia -es una academia y vamos en secundaria- como decía, a ver cómo había sido su primera semana aquí en la academia, viendo nuestro desastre -en mayor parte de él- y viendo la cama partida, la directora de secundaria -recordemos que hay un director de primaria y una de secundaria- entró observando todo con atención, mi laptop, IPhone y Tablet estaban a mi alrededor, yo sentado en la cama y la directora con cuidado, se sentó en la cama de John, cayendo inmediatamente al suelo, gracias a que la cama estaba semi arreglada, ósea, pegada con goma de mascar en las tablas de abajo –"_Gran idea, John_"- La mujer de unos 32 o 34 años me observo con un rostro de no creérselo, se levantó de allí, cerro sus ojos y un suspiro de enojo salió de entre sus labios.

- Señor…?- dijo y yo comprendí que había olvidado mi apellido momentáneamente.

- S-Strider- respondí temeroso.

- Gracias- contestó y después se acomodó aquella faldita corta de tal vez una cuarta y media de mi mano, la cual se había subido lo suficiente para lograr ver de sus panties- Señor Strider, ¿Esa cama se ha roto por culpa de usted y del señor Egbert?- dijo y dio una mirada picara a mis mejillas sonrojadas, ¿Pensara que John y yo lo hemos hecho?- Veo por su sonrojo que la respuesta es más que obvia.

- ¡N-no es así! O por lo menos no lo que usted piensa- respondí y ella me miro, después sonrió.

- No intente ocultarlo, Strider, es más que obvio que usted es homo…- de repente John entró y di un suspiro que respondía a la frase "_Gracias al cielo y llegaste, Egbert_".

- No lo es, yo estaba saltando sobre mi cama ayer jueves y pues… La rompí- contestó John encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡Oh, Dios, señor Egbert, me ha sorprendido!- dijo la directora con una sonrisita coqueta en los labios- Comprendo, bueno… Discúlpeme señor Strider- dijo refiriéndose al comentario, yo asentí restándole importancia- Con su permiso señor Egbert, señor Strider, pasen linda noche- y con esas palabras, salió sonrojada y apresurada de la habitación.

- Dave, tengo buenas y malas noticias…- mencionó John y se sentó a mi lado.

- Dímelas ahora mismo- exigí sonriendo.

- La buena es que me iré a bañar, vengo de un partido de básquet y apesto, la mala es que deberemos dormir cuerpo a cuerpo.

- ¿P-por qu-qué lo dices?.

- Es obvio, mi cama se la llevaran dentro de unos 20 minutos, así que no dormiré en el suelo.

- P-pero… Pe-pe-pero.

- Nada de peros, ya quiero dormir contigo, abrazados, juntos- de repente, sin que me diera cuenta, me había tumbado a la cama, dando suaves y húmedos besos en mi cuello, ese Egbert que conocía se había esfumado, y ahora frente a mi tengo a un John completamente excitado.

- Jo-John, jodeeeer- dije en cuanto su mano acarició mi cuerpo.

- Cállate, Dave, me iré a bañar- dijo y dando un beso en mi mejilla, salió de la habitación.

Me fije en su cuerpo por un momento, cabello oscuro, ojos azules que son hermosos, unos lentes de montura negra cuadrados sobre el puente de su nariz, bajando me encontraba con su cuello, su camiseta –La cual deseo arrancar-, unos jeans, una erección causada por el roce y por último me encontraba con sus converse, negros y lindos, él era más alto que yo, yo tengo 16 y el 17 casi 18, pensé por un segundo que yo me veo mucho más masculino que él, pero quiera o no, el siempre será más alto, por desgracia.

Suspire y caí de espaldas en mi cama, colocando un brazo sobre mis ojos, ocultando bajo el mis lentes y mis pecas, di otro suspiro y me acomodé en la cama en donde hace segundos John y yo casi follamos, de veras estaba confundido, ¿Era John _homosexual_? ¿Yo soy _homosexual_? ¿Me está jugando una broma? ¿Es una apuesta? ¿De verdad desea estar conmigo? ¡_Maldito_ John Egbert! Poco a poco el sueño se fue apoderando de mí, dejándome rendido sobre la cama, teniendo sueños _eróticos_, con un sólo protagonista. _John_.

~*~_Dave dream_~*~

Sus manos estaban en mi espalda, clavándose en mis hombros, dejando marcas rojas que arden, pero eso es lo de menos, mi miembro iba en un vaivén sobre su hermoso cuerpo, oh John, te deseo, maldito Egbert.

- ¡Ah! ¡D-D-Daaaveee!- gimió entrecortado- ¡Argh, más! ¡_Más Strider_, más rápido!- sus gemidos eran frenéticos, no creo que pueda pararlos con un simple beso, así que acate sus peticiones y fui tan rápido como mi cuerpo pudo.

- Jo-John, no creo resistir mucho- le dije y bajé mi rostro hasta su cuello, donde jadeos y gemidos salían involuntariamente, gracias al placer y la excitación.

- Córrete cuando quieras, ¡_Argh_! M-me vengo- dijo John y separe mi rostro de su cuello, para admirarlo de frente.- Yo i-igual, Jo... ¡_Ah, John_!- me corrí con fuerza dentro de su cuerpo, y el sobre el mío, llenándome el pecho de su líquido.

- Duerme, por ahora- dije y de repente me di cuenta que todo había sido un tonto y extraño...

~*~_Final of Dave dream_~*~

- _Sueño_...- dije mientras me levantaba sudando frío, y temblando ligeramente.

Sentí algo húmedo en mi zona íntima, y pensé que con un sueño lleno de erotismo es normal que me hubiera corrido, pero a cambio, estaba John, con su boca en mi zona, inevitablemente un sonrojo se apoderó de mí, mientras John seguía con su trabajo, sin poder hacer más, lleve mis manos a su suave y oscuro cabello, acariciando cada mechón con cariño.

- John...- gemí sin poder evitarlo.

- Dave, _thienes eeel zzzueññño pezzadisimooo_- dijo aún con mi miembro en su boca.

- No hables con la boca llena, menos sí me la estas mamando- le dije.

- Era eso o abandonar mi trabajo- dijo separando sus labios y masturbandome con su mano.

- N-no pares.

- D-daave, ¿_the puedezz codrer ya_?- dijo John de nuevo con la boca llena.

- Sí p-pero... Sigue con tú mano.

- Nope, lo quiero todo para...- John no termino de hablar, ya que le jalé levemente del cabello devuelta hacia mi miembro, en menos de dos minutos ya me había corrido en su boca, y el lamía las últimas gotas de semen de mi miembro.

- Te odio, John Egbert.

- Yo amo tú pene, _idiota_- dijo el, y tan sólo me sorprendí.

Le tomé el rostro con fuerza y le mire a los ojos, detrás de ese cristal con aumento, sus ojos me decían con toda sinceridad lo que sentía, le solté, aleje mis manos de su rostro, pero el tomo mis manos y las llevó de nuevo a sus mejillas, pero está vez las tomé con cariño, y el sin previo aviso se acercó y me beso, trate de no asquearme porque sus labios acaban de lamer a mi pene y haber tragado mi semen, y continuar el beso, porque lo necesitaba.

- _Mmmm_ Dave- gimió John sin separar el beso y encimándose sobre mí.

- No, para John- le pedí y lo separe suavemente- no, Egbert... De veras, para John, me iré a cenar en la pizzería. No te quiero ver allá- le pedí- John estoy confundido, y tú sólo lo empeoras... _Por favor_.

- De acuerdo, yo ya cené, así que ve y cena tú pizza, _te extrañaré_- dijo y yo me acerque y lo bese de nuevo.

- Yo igual- dije una vez separamos el beso- Te veo en una hora- dije, y me fui directo al baño para acomodarme.

Devolví mi miembro a su lugar, dentro de mi bóxer, y me mojé un poco el cabello, lo acomodé, luego acomodé mis lentes, no quiero que nadie vea mis ojos, de repente me acorde de que hoy era día de video, ¿Por qué hoy, _sábado 8:17 p.m._ fue el día de mi video? ¡Mierda! Ahora pediré dos pizzas al cuarto de John y mío. Subí la bragueta de mi pantalón y después salí apresurado por mi IPhone, casi siempre hago los vídeos con él y luego los edito.

- ¿Dave? ¿Vas a hacer video? Quiero ayudarte hoy- dijo John con un puchero.

- Bueno, ven, vamos a sentarnos en mi cama- dije y nos sentamos en ella.

Yo tomé el IPhone, me senté muy junto a John, y luego, el pasó un brazo por mi hombro derecho y otro por mi cintura por la parte izquierda, para después entrelazar sus manos en mi pecho, yo le reste importancia a ese acto de cariño y le di "play" a la cámara.

- Hola, este es un nuevo video de "_Strider Dj Famous_", hoy mi compañero de habitación, John Egbert está aquí- dije y voltee mi rostro al suyo.

- Hola gente- dijo con temor, yo sonreí y le bese la frente como diciéndole "_Tranquilo, al menos hablaste_".

- Hoy, como pidieron en los comentarios, vamos a hablar de un tema que muchos odian, incluyéndome- hice una pausa- El jodido, maldito y horrible_... Amor_.

- Hoy es un tema interesante- comentó John encogiéndose de hombros.

- No tanto Egbert- dije y ambos reímos- bueno, amor... Un sentimiento bla bla bla y no sé qué más mierda según el diccionario- John rio y separó el abrazo, apoyando su mejilla en mi hombro- Bueno, para mí es un sentimiento muy malo, porque confunde, te hace ser idiota, y no puedes hacer nada- dije y mire a John- ¿Qué opinas tú, _Egbert_?- le pregunté, el me arrebató el IPhone y lo puso frente a él.

- Yo pienso que el amor es algo indescriptible, a veces te enamoras mucho y a veces poco, pero lo importante es que tus sentimientos más profundos están amarrados junto a esa persona especial- dijo, yo me acosté en su regazo, bueno, coloque mi cabeza mientras le oía- Y tal vez quién tú crees que es el amor de tú vida, tal vez no lo sea, pero puedes intentarlo, ya que nada pierdes con ello.

- Bien Egbert- dije y el volteó el IPhone hacia mí- chicos, es todo, lo lamento, díganme que les pareció aquí abajo- apunté hacia abajo refiriéndome a la barrita de youtube que decía "Dejar un comentario"- no duden en pedir el tema de la siguiente semana, hasta luego, chao- John y yo nos sentamos de nuevo uno al lado del otro y dijimos.

- ¡_Hasta luego_!- juntos, después apagamos la cámara.

- Me gusto como quedó- comenté sonriendo, lo edite muy rápido y lo subí.

- ¿Ya?- pregunto Egbert, yo asentí.

- Vamos a pasear mientras llegan comentarios- dije y tomé su mano.

_[...]_

Una vez volvimos, me metí en mi canal de youtube, observe el último video subido, que correspondía al título de "Dave Dj Famous: Love", 237.947 visitas en dos horas, sin duda era famoso, vi los comentarios y revise algunos.

- Oye, te están diciendo lindo- le dije a John, quién me miro y sonrió- Vamos a leerlos todos... Mira, Noah23Lessons dijo: "_John es muy dulce y Dave siempre tan educado xD Los ame, suban otro juntos, y Dave ¿Ese es tú novio?_"- leí en voz alta, y decidí no contestar nada- oh, aquí hay otro de Lizzy y dice: "_Hola Dave, dios mío, que gracioso tú, y tú amigo John es muy sexy, pero está contigo :c Bueno, lo ame , sube otro junto a tú novio, son lindos *-* Bai, Lizz xoxo."- _dijo Lizz y de nuevo decidí no contestar nada, ya que no sé qué siento por John exactamente.

Los leíamos todos, uno por uno, hasta que se volvieron las 11:58, y decidí que era hora de dormir.

- A dormir John.

- Bueno- contesto suavemente.

- Pero primero ven acá- dije y nos acostamos juntos, sonreímos y tomé una foto de John y yo sonriendo, juntos, esa sería mi nueva foto de usuario en youtube.

- Es linda está foto- dijo el mirándola atentamente- Me gusta, pero...- bostezo y cerró sus ojos, acercándose a mi pecho y colocando ambas manos para tener mi calor cerca- Tengo sueño, me iré a dormir ya- dijo ya con sus ojos cerrados- descansa- depósito un beso tibio en mi pecho, aún cubierto por la camiseta.

- No te duermas, dame un segundo- le dije y me levanté rápidamente, sacándome el pantalón y la camiseta- No quiero dormir vestido- mencioné haciendo que el asienta pesadamente.

- Ya vuelve- pidió, yo le hice caso y me volví a acostar, recibiendo muchos besos tibios y húmedos en mi pecho y cuello, haciéndome jadear suavemente.

- Calentón- me susurro.

- Por su puesto...- afirmé suavemente, John se convirtió en una pelotita humana, por lo que yo lo estruje contra mi cuerpo- recuerda, un Strider nunca tiene suficiente.

- Bien... Lo recordaré- dijo ya obviamente semi-dormido.

* * *

Bien, ese fue el primer capítulo.

A mí me gustó mucho.

No sé a ustedes.


	2. Amor a desborde

_Capítulo 2:__ "Amor a desborde"._

Desperté muy temprano, John y yo entramos a clase a las 8: a.m., los domingos teníamos clase de 8 a 1O a.m., y eran clases muy _divertidas_, para ser sinceros, como decía, me levanté muy temprano, a juzgar por el hecho en que John aún duerme, tomé con cuidado mi IPhone y vi la hora -_6:21 a.m._- que porquería. Salí de entre las cobijas sin despertar a John, puesto a que se ve el _triple de tierno durmiendo_, me metí a la ducha sólo para darme un baño de 5 minutos, me duché muy rápido, me vestí con la camiseta manga larga roja y blanca que tanto me gusta, y sin hacer ruido, salí de la habitación. Una vez a lo lejos de mi habitación, llegué a la de Karkat -o como le dice John "_Car cat beep beep miau_"- y Gamzee, Karkat es un muchacho que se enoja por todo, lo cual _es gracioso_, desde afuera podía escuchar a Gamzee preguntar a Karkat.

- ¿Quieres waffles, Karkat?- pregunto muy dulce el pequeño payaso.

- Sí Gamzee- respondió el mayor en un tono cariñoso, lo cual es extraño.

Toque la puerta y al instante abrió Gamzee, con una sonrisa que da miedo en su rostro, yo moví mi mano de un lado a otro saludándolos a ambos.

- Que bueno que viniste, este payaso ya no es suficiente para divertirme, aunque anoche me cuido _muy bien_- dijo Karkat echándole una mirada picara a Gamzee, quién optó por sólo sonrojarse.

- ¡No quiero saber cuántas _pajas_ te dio anoche, _beep beep miau_!- le grite a Karkat.

- ¡No me llames _beep beep miau_!- dijo molesto- y sí, sí te digo.

- No le digas, Karkat...- dijo el pequeño Gamzee de 13, sinceramente no entiendo porque Gamzee y Karkat están juntos cuando Gamzee tiene 13 y Karkat 17, es prácticamente underage.

- Gam-Gamzee...- dijo el mayor al ver que su pequeño estaba a punto de partir en llanto, y lo entiendo, Gamzee teme que alguien lo rechace, por lo que deja su relación dentro de su cuarto.

- Karkat yo...- intenté disculparme, pero el menor me gano.

- ¡No dirías nada! ¡Lo prometiste!- dijo ya con su tonto maquillaje de payaso corrido por su rostro.

- Perdón Gamzee, ¿No quieres calmarte y beber un refresco?- pregunto el mayor abrazándolo por la cintura.

- Sí, dame un refresco y llévame a casa- dijo lamiendo el cuello del mayor, para luego llenar ese espacio en lágrimas.

- No puedo llevarte a casa, Harlequin- dijo con cariño Karkat, y eso me pareció muy dulce, y es raro ver que Karkat hable con cariño.

- Entonces abrázame y no me sueltes- dijo Gamzee, sus piernas se pusieron alrededor de la cintura de Karkat.

- Nunca lo haré- dijo Karkat y sello su promesa con un tierno beso. Tosí para llamar su atención, y funcionó.

- P-perdón... Sí qui-quieres te vas- dijo el menor con un sonrojo.

- No lo sé... ¿Me darán waffles?- sonreí y ellos asintieron.

- Iré al baño un momento- dijo el menor y salió disparado a la habitación mencionada.

5 minutos después y Gamzee había salido del baño con su maquillaje arreglado, nos servimos los tres el desayuno y comimos, de vez en cuando Karkat le robaba un beso a Gamzee o viceversa, sin duda, eran muy dulces.

- Oigan, gracias por el desayuno, estaba delicioso payasito- dije sonriéndole al menor- Adiós Karkat, adiós Gamzee.

- Hasta luego- dijeron ambos, luego, cerré la puerta.

La mañana había sido muy extraña hasta este punto, pero nada podría ser peor, ¿No? Eso pensé por un rato, el camino a mi habitación fue corto, mientras tarareaba una alegre canción, entre al cuarto y obviamente me equivoqué...

/John/ [Nótese que es la primera vez que va a hablar :D]

Me desperté, 7:49 a.m., con un espacio frío y solitario a mi lado, y me di cuenta por fin, "Dave...", me apresure al baño a ver sí sus tenis seguían allí, pero no, ni su móvil, ni su camiseta, ni sus tenis, nada... ¿Se habrá enojado por lo de ayer? ¿Me habrá abandonado? ¡Dios, Dave, vuelve ya! Decidí desesperado en mandarle un mensaje por pesterchum.

- ectoBiologo [EB] empezó a molestar a turntechGlorioso [TG] a las 8:O2 –

EB: oye, ¿contestarias el maldito telefono? estoy preocupado

TG: sí, te contesté, adiós

EB: no me dejes hablando solo, hey, dave

TG: dame un rato Egbert, y vuelvo a la habitación

EB: bueno, como digas

- ectoBiologo [EB] dejó de molestar a turntechGlorioso [TG] a las 8:O7 –-

Cinco minutos, cinco gloriosos minutos en donde supe de su inútil paradero, bueno, algo así, no le pregunté dónde estaba, más sé qué estará aquí pronto, me despreocupe unos veinte o treinta minutos, jugando con mi telefono y viendo tv, hasta que un pesterchum me llega, _y no es de Dave_…

- TentacleTerapist [TT] empezó a molestar a ectoBiologo [EB] a las 8:43—

TT: John, he visto que has subido con Dave el último vídeo, ¿Por qué actuaron tan cariñosos?.

EB: rose, no quiero hablar sobre ello, actue como un idiota enamorado, me veia tan estupido, y por eso dave se enojo

TT: Oh John, te dejaré en paz, pero te quiero decir algo importante.

EB: ¿que?

TT: Estoy casi segura de que te has enamorado, y no de una chica, sino del mismísimo DAVE STRIDER.

EB: ¿tu crees? yo estoy muy confundido acerca de ese tema

TT: Estoy más qué segura, así que me haces el favor y le dices que te gusta hoy sí o sí.

TT: Hazlo, nada podría salir mal.

TT: Aparte, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría suceder?.

EB: no lo se…

TT: ¿Entonces? ¿Qué esperas? Anda, no pasará nada malo.

EB: Bueno, ya llego dave, me voy, te hablo luego, adios

TT: Adiós, me avisas que pasó.

- TentacleTerapist [TT] dejó de molestar a ectoBiologo [EB] a las 9:00—

A estas horas ni pensaría en aparecerme por las clases, no, ni loco, sería sólo para ser asesinado con miradas enojadas y comentarios molestos. _Es lo que menos deseo_. En cuanto Dave abrió la maldita puerta respiré con calma y di un suspiro de alivio, antes de que mis labios fueran atrapados por los suyos, sí, _Dave Strider me está besando_, sin quejarme, respondí con cariño al beso. Sus suaves labios rosaban los míos con dulzura y cariño, puesto a que temía hacerme mal, más yo convertí el beso en algo mucho más… _Caliente_.

Dave se sorprendió un poco al ver que yo pedía permiso para meter mi lengua en su boca, más no se lo pensó ni cinco segundos antes de darme paso a su boca, yo mordí su labio y luego ladee un poco mí cabeza, peleando en vano con Dave para ver quién era el mejor, separamos un poco nuestras bocas, pero nuestras lenguas jugaban a un juego desconocido, y no temíamos a jugarlo aún sin saber las reglas. Lentamente me empujó a la cama, yo caí, así por fin rompiendo el beso, jodido beso roba alientos. Dave levanto mí camiseta de siempre, tocando lentamente mi pecho, llegando a mis pezones, los cuales no dudó en manosear.

- D-Dave, no estoy seguro- dije un poco asustado, el me miró y asintió, como diciendo "Comprendo, no te presionaré a nada".

- Que bien… Digo, tampoco es que este seguro de hacer… _Eso_ aún- respondió él un poco sonrojado, lo cual me dio ternura.

- Ósea que aún eres… ¿Virgen?- pregunté curioso.

- Mmmm, pues… Sí- respondió algo apenado- Y… ¿Tú?.

- _Mi culo está para ti_, pero yo ya desvirgue.

- Oh mierda, John- fingió asombro- _Más feo que yo_ pero ya ha desvirgado, ¡Qué extraña sociedad! ¿No, John?.

- Sipo, cada vez más idiota- reí un poco, en realidad desvirgue a un par de chicas, y no estaba consciente de ello, _estaba más que borracho_.

- Oh bueno, ¿No me dirás que señoritas maltrataste?.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡No te puedo decir, es un secreto para después de que me desvirgues el culo! Y no las maltrate, solo fue sexo...

Dave sonríe ante tal comentario idiota y suspira- Bueno, como digas, _chico desvirgable._

- ¡Hey, que puedas desvirgarme no te da derecho a ponerme apodos porno!- le regañe.

- Bueno, como digas Egbert, creo que me iré a bañar- dijo volteándose y yendo directo al baño.

- ¿Ese baño siempre estuvo allí?- pregunté confundido.

- Ehmmm sí, ¿No lo habías visto?- pregunto con una sonrisa de "John, Dios, quítate lo pendejo ya, en este instante".

- ¿Claaaro?- respondí dudoso, mientras me acostaba en la cama de una manera más cómoda –Es decir, sin el telefono de Dave en mi espalda-.

- Idiota- escuché que dijo cuando entró al baño.

Decidí dormirme, no había nada que hacer en las próximas tres horas y medias.

[…]

Desperté lentamente, un jadeo se produjo a mí lado, y cuando menos me doy cuenta, Dave se está dando una paja una paja a mí lado, y cuando menos me doy cuenta, Dave se está dando una paja a mi lado, que lindo es despertarse y ver que tú compañero de cuarto se está dando una paja mientras duermes. Es lindo. -Nótese el sarcasmo-.

- ¡Jo-John!- tartamudea Dave con un sonrojo fuerte en sus mejillas y sus manos presionando contra su miembro.

- Dave...- dije sin aliento, esto era tan excitante, y temo que yo lo he provocado, yo he provocado esa excitación.

- John... ¿De veras no estas seguro?.

- No... Bueno... No.

- Pff, que mal, quería hacerlo- dio un pequeño beso en mi cuello.

- D-Da-Dave- temble un poco. Después escuche el zip de la bragueta de su jean.

- John, por favor...- dijo jadeando en mi cuello, mientras su cuerpo se movía en círculos sobre el mío.

- Sí.

- ¿Que?- pregunto confundido.

- Idiota Strider, hazme el amor, Dave.

- ¿Seguro? Creo que lo lógico sería que TÚ me des a MÍ...

- No, tú hazlo y ya.

- B-bueno.

Me abrazo fuerte y después sus manos lentamente se metían por mi ropa, besando mi vientre, pezones y pecho, deteniéndose en mis pezones por un momento, para luego lamer el derecho. Yo jadee por accidente, después tape mi rostro con mis manos, sonrojandome fuertemente.

/Narra la escritora/ [Oh dios, tengo once y estas cochindas están en mi cabecita xD]

John tapó su rostro, ocultando su sonrojo, a Dave le pareció la cosa más tierna del mundo, Dave apartó con sus manos las de John de su rostro, logrando que el pelinegro sonría tímido, Strider por fin quitó la camiseta de John, viendo su escualido y pálido cuerpo, sin dudas John era perfecto para Dave. El rubio se dio cuenta que John estaba en bóxers, sonrio inocente y después se levanto de la cama.

- Desnudame, Egbert- pidió sonriendo con arrogancia.

- Como diga, jefe.

En menos de cinco minutos John había desnudado a Dave, dándose sus minutos para besarlo y admirarlo, bastó con un momento para que Dave tomara la situación del control y lo acostara boca abajo, claro, antes decidió sacarle el boxer al chico, ahora todo estaba hecho, faltaba un paso más y todo lo que ellos conocían se iría a la mierda, estaban a punto de ser uno, de que Dave y John tuvieran sexo.

- John... John, ¿Seguro?- pregunto por milésima vez Dave.

- Maldita sea contigo, Dave, ¿Crees que sí no estuviera seguro te hubiera dejado llegar hasta aquí?- contesto con obviedad el bronceado.

- No me regañes, sólo intentaba ser amable antes de partirte en dos, ¿Okey?.

- Bueno, sigue.

El rubio dio un respiro, lentamente acerco tres dedos al rostro de John, quién comprendió y los lamió un ratito, una vez Dave creyó que fue suficiente, los quitó de su boca, acercó uno de esos dedos al bronceado trasero de John, por un momento se dejó llevar de más y acerco su rostro al mismo, dando un beso en una nalga y lamiendo ligeramente dentro.

- D-Daave- gimio John- Ba-basta, deja eso...- la lengua del menor lamia la entrada del mayor, dejando a John en la cama retorciendose de placer.

- ¡Dave!- le regaño de nuevo, el rubio dejó la entrada para después darle un beso en el hombro y susurrar un "Te quiero".

Dave dio un respiro e introdujo un dedo en la entrada de John, quién gimio fuertemente al sentirle, Dave sonrio un poco de lado y después siguió con el vaiven de su dedo, unos minutos más tarde John gimio un "Más" a Dave, quién acepto e introdujo otro dedo, intentando hacer que a John no le doliera tanto.

- Es suficiente...- susurro el pelinegro.

- Bueno, pero antes de que haga algo, mírame- pidió el menor, el mayor hizo caso y se volteó, viéndole atraves de unas pequeñas y dulces lágrimas- Trataré de ser cuidadoso- dijo Dave y John asintió.

"Está aquí, shh, el está a punto de ser desvirgado del culo, yo dejaré de ser virgen..." Pensó Dave, antes de que su miembro entrara en John.

- Argh, ¡Da-Dave!- gimio el mayor, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

- Perdona, John- dijo Dave, después tomo el rostro del mayor y le plantó un suave beso, enterrandose poco a poco, haciendo que su miembro desaparezca poco a poco en el cuerpo de John.

- Da... ¡Dave!- gimió John cortando el beso.

- Yo... No puedo, John, piensa en ti.

- Dave, estoy pensando seriamente en tu pene entre mis nalgas.

- Ja ja- reí sarcastico- No puedo, no me atrevo a lastimarte.

- No lo... ¡Argh! Haces...

Suspiré, sabía que no se rendiría hasta que dijera "Okay... Sigamos", lo abracé fuerte y volví a lo que había empezado, un vaivén dulce, el único problema fue que tuve que poner una mano en su boca para que sí le dolía, mordiera. Estuvimos así unos 1O minutos, sólo que John se dedico a lamer mi mano, en vez de morderla, ¿Tengo un niño que me lame? Lo averiguaré luego.

- Dave, más, más- pidió desesperado.

- Como digas...

- Sé cuidadoso.

- Sí se va más rápido nunca se es cuidadoso.

Él solo sonrió, no dijo ni una palabra, sólo me besó, con cariño, mientras yo seguía con lo mío.

* * *

Lo subo de apurada, no estare hasta enero.

Los amo, me ire de viaje.

Chau 333 :)

Pd. Los voy a extrañar y feliz navidad y año nuevo.


End file.
